Possibilities
by EasyHeart
Summary: Everyone has them, right? What do you do with your possibilities? What can you do when you have heaps of them and what do you do when you have none? When you can choose and can't choose... ExB, lemons&language.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all this related to the Twilight saga – names, places, events, lines ect. All songs used in this fiction are property of their original authors. **

Since I was on a vacation I didn't really feel like writing MLWY. Sorry to all of you guys, but sunny and smiley weather just don't go with into those nightmare-like stuff. I hope you understand and I have something else for you instead.

For now it's a one-shot. I am able to develop this story, but I still have one story (well one chap of that story) in the safety of my pc files.

I hope you'll like it.

**Possibilities**

BPOV

I just couldn't believe it.

I couldn't fucking believe it at all.

Alice had dragged me on this horrid vacation, saying she pays for everything, so it was rude to decline. But what the hell? She goes on a vacation with me and in the end _I_ end up alone in a bar, and she ends up with a sexy man… wherever.

Not sure I _wanna_ know.

So I ended up sipping my Sex on the Beach and watching couples dance, well maybe more like having clothed sex on the dance floor. We'd been in the Dominican Republic for three days now and Alice had managed to find someone to have fun with already.

While I had managed to order a drink at best. Yeah, I'm fucking awesome.

But this was getting out of hands. I finished my, what I thought was fifth drink and made my way out of the ridiculously loud bar. I didn't feel like going back to our suit just yet. It was a too nice evening to waste it by locking myself up inside and alone. At least I could be alone outdoors.

I went down the path that led to the beach. It was a beautiful beach, white sand and palm trees and all of that picture-like beauty. Tidal waves were hitting the sand softly and it was a lullaby to my ears.

It was so calming. I could get used to coming here every evening after work, watching sunset and let my feet sink into the sand. It was heavenly. Unfortunately it's not possible because Alice and I live in the Czech Republic now. Alice had gotten the apartment there after graduating from the university, and wanted me to live there with her for a little while, at least.

We live in the very centre of Prague. It's a big apartment in an old house right next to the Prague Castle. It's a very beautiful city – very historical. Everything here is so expensive though, and Alice often ends up paying for stuff for me. Not that she minds, I do though.

Shivers were running down my spine while thinking about it. Yeah, it's very beautiful but the weather changes too often for my liking. Once you get used to cold, it changes into summer. And in reverse. Thinking about it right now, on a steaming-hot beach, five thousand kilometers from, now, home. Maybe even more kilometers.

I wandered around the beach a bit and finally settled down on the sand and just watched the stars in the black sky.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

I jumped up at the voice.

"Sorry I didn't want to startle you," he apologized.

"So you decided to sneak up on me. To not to scare me. Smart, really," I frowned at him.

"Wait don't go," he reacted as I moved to get up. "I will go away if you don't want company. I just walked around and saw you here alone and I thought you might wouldn't mind me joining in."

I looked into his eyes and I saw something in them. I couldn't really see the color since it was night, but I was able to recognize that they were light, not brown. But there was something. It was as if his eyes were sparkling. I found myself transfixed and unable to look away.

"Okay, I'll just go. Enjoy the view and um, have a nice evening," he smiled at me politely before turning around.

As soon as his eyes broke the contact with mine, my brain was again functioning the original way.

_A handsome may within hands-reach. Talking to me. Alice would kick my ass if I did do something. _

"Wait," I didn't really shout since we were on beach and alone. He turned around and I saw the tugging in the corner of his mouth.

_Wait, am I checking out his mouth?_

"You can join me if you want, I don't mind." I turned back from him before he did any of his magical tricks to stop my brain from working.

"How is it that you don't have any company anyway?" he asked after he nestled on the sand next to me.

"Oh I have company. My best friend ran off with the first hottie she's spotted," I laughed. "No, just kidding. Well kind of, since she's really known him for three days."

"Sounds like fun friend."

"Not really," I laughed again. "She practically dragged me here. I'm here out of sheer politeness."

"How's that?"

"Well she pays for the whole trip, I just couldn't say no."

He leaned back on his arms and looked up at the stars. "Would you say no if you knew she wouldn't be offended?"

"I don't know. Probably yes. I don't like her spending money on me."

My answer was truthful. I hated when Alice did that. I allowed this only because by the time she told me she had already bought the tickets and paid for the hotel suit.

"I think you're the first person that's ever told me this."

I shot him a questioning look.

"I mean, most people just take what they're offered and especially when they're offered a vacation they don't have to pay for," he laughed.

"I'm weird I guess," I shook my head and looked over the sea.

"Not weird, I would say different or something, like, better."

I shot him another look and he held his hands up in surrender.

"What? That was meant like a compliment, you know," he said in mock anger.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm talking here like this to a stranger," I said mostly to myself.

"Yeah sorry," he chuckled and got up from the ground.

He walked over right in front of where I was sitting and made an elegant bow, "I'm Edward."

I was laughing so hard that my tears were threatening to spill and clutched my mid-section tightly.

"Oh god, really, stop!" he was making a fool of himself and he knew it. He fell on his knees in front of me and tickled my sides.

"So, will you tell me the treasured surprise? What's the beautiful name of this beautiful creature before me?" he smiled sweetly at me.

I couldn't help myself but find comfort in his soft features. I saw how the light breeze played with his wild hair and it kind of made me want to touch it.

"Nice to meet you, Edward, I'm Bella," I extended my hand to him.

He took my hand gingerly and shook a little and I felt a weird tingling through his touch. Was I imaging it? I had never felt anything like this before. What was it?

"Mmm, Bella. Do you know what that means in Italian?" he asked quietly, the air seemed tense suddenly.

"Um, no."

"It means beautiful," he said as he stared into my eyes. It was weird because I felt really naked, as if he could see my very core, my soul.

The breeze gained on strength and suddenly a colder torrent of air swept across me, and I shivered. I was surprised he noticed immediately.

"Are you cold? Come on, let's get you someplace warmer."

He took my hand and helped me up on my feet. He didn't let go of my hand straight away and held it for a second or two, but then he let go of me and run that hand through his messy hair.

We walked from the beach and alongside the swimming pool that was shining navy blue because of the lights in it. It was a beautiful color.

I looked at Edward and saw he was watching me, and blushed immediately. I hated that reaction of mine! But I get to see his eyes for the first time, really. Their true color – green. Not just green but light green that made my knees go weak.

As if on clue, my foot got stuck in the air again and I tripped over the air like there were a ton of bricks and it send me flying toward the tiled floor. The arms had me upright before I had any time to register how he wound them around me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, most of people call this clumsiness," I smiled weakly. With his arms around me it was really hard to concentrate on anything else.

"Well, I think it's kinda cute," he smiled at me. But this wasn't a normal smile. This time he made it that one side of his mouth lifted up and the other side remained down. A crooked grin.

It made my knees weaken further.

"Thanks for catching me," I almost whispered.

Hell, he made even my voice week. Well this is bad.

"No problem," his voice almost matched mine.

We resumed walking and I started to feel a weird tightening in my stomach. Out of nowhere, Alice was suddenly rushing toward us.

"Bella!" she yelled exasperatedly. "Where've you been! I was looking for you!"

"Calm down, Alice. I was on the beach for a bit. You left me in the bar alone, remember?" I shrugged at her.

What the hell? She lets me alone in the middle of those drunk people and expects me to stay there to watch and be hit at while she enjoys her little romance? DUH.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes at me. "I see you've been to more than you let on hon, huh?" she quirked her eyebrow.

I suddenly realized that Edward was still holding my hand and I let go of his instantly.

"Alice, this is Edward. Edward, Alice." Edward reached out his hand to shake hands with Alice, but she would have none of it, instead, she hugged him and thus mortified me a bit more.

What a best friend to have!

I sighed, defeated.

I felt like I needed to justify myself before Alice, and it wasn't funny at all. To feel like a damn kid in front of your best friend meanwhile being with a very handsome man – just great.

"I was walking Bella back to her suit, she was getting cold. It's kinda windy down on the beach." Awesome, so now he felt the need to stand up for himself too.

"Okay, so I'm going back to Jas when you obviously can entertain yourself," she turned around to walk off but turned back once again to yell after me. "But I'll want time for some chit chat later, sweetie!"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "I love her, but she can be a serious pain in _my_ ass."

Edward just laughed and pried the hands from my face. "Hey, your face's too beautiful to hide it."

Of course I blushed thousand shades of red and turned my face away, he chuckled and lifted my chin by his finger. "What I just said about hiding."

I looked him up in the eyes and saw how pure they were, all green and alive – sparkly. That added to his bronze hair and he could go break hearts.

I turned my head away from him with a smile on my face and started walking again. He ran after me with a careless laughter and it somehow erased my bad mood.

"How long are you here for?" he asked when we neared the building our suit was in.

"Two weeks, I think" I responded.

"You think?"

"Well, Alice forced me to make a deal that we stay as long as my mood's shit, so… I think it depends on that," I smiled weakly and yawned right afterward.

"Would you like me to tug you in?" he smiled at me teasingly.

I think my mouth opened and closed a few times before I stuttered; "I-I think I'll manage for today."

His hand lifted up toward my cheek and he brushed it softly. I felt the jolt of electricity running through his fingers right to my bones.

"Sweet dreams, Bella. I'll find you around," he smiled at me crookedly one last time, before making his way out to the night.

I_ will need a cold shower._

The next day brought me back to my sour mood.

Alice woke me up around 8am for breakfast and I reluctantly left the warmth of my bed. I put on some white, strapless dress she had ready for me and took my Ray-Ban's, before running after her.

I found our table but she wasn't even there, I just saw her later when she made her way out of the building with Jasper by her side.

_Fucking figures._

The beach time rolled around and Alice made me wear different bikini yet again, saying that once I was in her care she would model me up. Not that I protested, but hell – different bikini every day? I briefly thought about rebellion, because she saved up like five minutes for me before she set off running after Jasper.

The bra of the bikini was dark blue with the ties around the neck and was shaped nicely. The two pieces that, I should say barely, covered my breasts were silver tinny chains that I was sure would burn like hell once we were in the sunlight. The panties were similar, with the tinny chains on my hips.

I took my sunglasses and sunscreen, iPod, my Blackberry and some magazines, and stuffed it into the hand bag Alice had prepared for me. It matched the bikini.

_Ahhhh._

Once I got on the beach I found Alice's stuff, but she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed. This was becoming a routine.

I spread the towel on the lounger and sat down to fish for the sunscreen. I massaged the cream into my skin and right when I was done, only my back uncovered, a shadow shielded me from the sun.

"Need to help with the back?" A smooth voice asked.

I looked up to see anyone but Edward, standing there in his swim trunks. It took a second before I was able to look up to his face, but finally I managed and found him smirking at me.

_The bastard._

"Hey," I smiled at him warmly. He was the first positive thing today.

"Hi yourself, sunshine," he laughed at me.

"Sunshine? Like seriously? I think we've got here enough of that." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I guess, but it seems fitting. You've been nothing but smiley since breakfast."

"You were there?"

"Of course," he winked at me and my insides melted. "But I didn't see this smile back there," he trailed off.

"And the brighty award goes to…" I laughed. It felt good.

He just smiled at me again and then his eyes scanned me, "So do you need help with your back?"

_Wanting_ _much_? I smiled despite myself.

"Sure, thanks." I lay on my stomach and untied the straps behind my neck and back.

It took him a second but then I felt his hands on me and my thoughts went into a very dangerous direction. He was kind enough to warm the cream up with his hands and then with long strokes massaged the cream in. His hands traveled up my spine and to the back of my neck, and he did more like give me a foreplay massage, but fuck, it felt heavenly. His hands lowered to the small of my back and a bit lower, tracing the top of my bottom. I think I moaned at that point, but I wasn't sure because I was in bliss, and he didn't say anything.

When he was done he sweetly tied the straps back, behind my neck and over my back.

EPOV

I tied the straps back into place when I was done with her back. My hands seemed too hot on her creamy skin, and I tried to cover every tiny spot because I would hate myself if some part of her luscious body got burnt.

I tried to give her a real massage, regardless of the lack of massage oil, but the sunscreen sufficed. She seemed asleep when I looked at her now, with a soft smile on her gorgeous face. She was very beautiful, in fact, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But it wasn't just face or body. When I talked with her I had the feeling she was very smart and with inner beauty.

I tucked her hair behind her ear and watched as her eyes fluttered open. The soft brown hazels looked at me and my body stirred yet again.

"Thank you," she murmured.

I found myself self-conscious with such an amazing being.

"It's okay. What do you think that we would go explore that swimming pool over there?" I pointed behind her.

She hopped off the lounger and took off running toward the pool. I watched her in amusement and walked slowly after her. She dipped one of her feet into the pool and I saw her shudder. She must have been too heated and the water seemed cold to her. I walked behind her and placed me hands on both of her arms, although I wanted it to be hips.

"Cold?" I asked.

"Um, yeah," she squeaked. "Please don't throw me in. I'm not much of a good swimmer. I want to go in from the other side where I hope I can reach the bottom."

I found myself glad at her lack of her swimming skills, because it gave me an excuse to spend time with her – to teach her how to swim, of course.

I smirked to myself.

"Please? I really can't swim," she seemed intimidated by the idea of too much water.

She probably thought that my smirk was due to my newfound knowledge, and thought I wanted to throw her into the pool. I would never do that when I knew she couldn't swim.

"Hey, calm down. I don't want to throw you in or anything."

She breathed a sigh of relief and the stress left her beautiful features.

I led her to the other side of the pool where the water was shallower – still not enough for her to reach the bottom though - and I jumped into it, splashing some wetness onto her in the process.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, coward!" I shot back.

She sat on the edge with her legs in the water but she seemed just too afraid, and I didn't like that. I swam toward her and tried my luck. I caught her legs just under her knees and tugged her toward me.

She squealed and went falling right onto me. I caught her before she had a chance to get her head under water. I was sure if that happened I could say my farewells to her. And I so didn't want that.

I held her around her waist, her petit body pressed tightly into mine. And damn, I did like that.

She wrapped her hands around my neck and I felt her whole frame pressed against mine. All the parts and all the curves as I held her to me so she wouldn't sink. Her nipples were erected because of the chillness and she was so fucking beautiful as she stared into my eyes the whole time.

_Bella._

BPOV

He held me so close! I could feel everything.

It was as if some magnetic pull. It was tugging me toward him, not giving me a chance to decide. Still, if there were such a chance it would have ended up with the same result.

I stared into his emerald eyes, so bright in the sunlight. That plus his bronze and god-like hair were my undoing. I stand no chance.

It seemed all slow into slow motion. His head leaned into my side and I leaned into his. It didn't look like we wanted to kiss, only as if we were going to lay our heads on each other's shoulder.

I could literally feel the anticipation and excitement in the air. It was so palpable that it almost made me wonder if the other people around the pool could feel it. But fuck if I cared.

Our lips touched in a kiss. It wasn't that kind of first kiss – close-mouthed and all uptight. Instead, our mouths were parted and our lips melted together in silent communication. His ever so gentle lips sucking softly onto mine and in reverse.

I didn't even realize what I was doing as my legs would themselves around his waist. My hands went to his hair and I was finally able to feel them in between my fingers. His right hand was at the base of my neck, angling my head to his and I eagerly volunteered. His other hand went a little lower than my waist and pressed my throbbing center to his body.

"I consider it we've made up," he suddenly whispered.

"Made up? What did he have to make up for?"

"Thought you were mad at me to drag you in here."

I almost laughed. I would take cold water anytime if I was getting this in the process.

"Well, when I consider it now, yeah, I think I should be mad." I pushed myself off of him and caught the rim of the swimming pool. He was taller than me and reached the bottom, I didn't though.

"You're pushing your luck here, little girl," he chuckled and dragged me back to him by my hand. The water made it easier for him and I went to his arms willingly or not.

He caught me under my knees and behind my back and lifted me up.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna drop ya. Laying on the surface is easy. Breathe evenly in and out, don't laugh, try to keep your pretty ass on the surface and you won't sink in. And that it's you and your pretty ass, I'll help you and hold you, ok?" he winked at me.

_What did he just say? And did he really say _that_?_

I felt his hands as he nudged me to straighten out onto the surface. One of his hands below my head, why thank you, and the other one under the small of my back.

My muscles contracted and I could actually feel the water helping me to keep above. It felt amazing to be able to float like this. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy the feeling.

I felt Edward move around when the soft waves hit my side. I felt so exposed to him and still I didn't mind. I felt something hot on my stomach and peeked to see him kissing me. I sighed contently and closed my eyes again. He continued to place the soft kisses on the skin of my stomach and then I felt him on the side of my breast moving up until he reached my cheek and that's when I realized that no hands were under me to hold me up.

I instantly panicked and felt myself go below, but his strong arms encircled my body from behind and prevented me from sinking in.

"Are you okay?" he kissed me behind my ear. His concern amazed me.

"Yeah," I squeaked.

He turned me around in his arms and I saw the crooked smile had shaped his lips.

"See? It was good for a beginner," he laughed and I scowled and slashed some water on him. "No, no, no! Don't even go there, beautiful. You don't want to end up under-water, huh?"

I hugged him close immediately, "No, I really don't. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

I heard him sigh and his arms around me tightened. "No."

He kissed my forehead then and looked at me and frowned. "Come on. Let's get soak up in those sunny rays. Your lips are getting blue." He smirked then and corrected himself. "Oh, wait. Maybe this could help."

With that he lowered his head to mine and kissed me.

Edward helped me out of the water then and wrapped a towel around me and let it to him that he was so good to me. I felt like a princess, but not in a fancy and uncomfortable way. The opposite.

When the lunch time came we made our way to the plage bar and had some water melon, pineapple and strawberries, and glasses of juice.

I finally felt like in a real paradise.

EPOV

"I really can't eat anymore," Bella whined as I forced her yet another food on her plate.

"Okay, okay, I'm giving up," I laughed.

We went back to our loungers and sprawled wide on them. I was pretty sure this was the time when she would start asking questions, because other than my name, Bella didn't know anything about me at all.

"My turn, huh?" I figured that maybe if I started it would be less, um, drastic.

"Your turn?" she turned her head to me and her face was positively confused.

"I think I know more about you than you do about me," I smiled crookedly in response.

"True!" she exclaimed and threw her legs over the lounger back down, so that she was facing me and sitting on the lounger upright.

"So ask."

"Um, wait let me think." She held up one finger in consideration and I chuckled at how cute she was. "So how old are you and when do you have birthday?"

Easy one.

"Well, I'm 26 and my birthday is June 20th. You?"

"September 13th and I'm a year younger than you. That's nice." Yeah it was.

"Just tell me something about yourself. This – you ask, I answer- thing is awkward."

I laughed at her exasperated expression. "I don't really live anywhere right now. I mean, officially I suppose I still live with my parents, but I have been traveling a lot so I rarely get back to LA. My family is kind of wealthy and that gives me a chance to go to many exotic places and meet some extraordinary people," I smiled at her gently.

She snorted, "Extraordinary, really."

I just shrugged.

"I've been running a business that I inherited two years ago when my granpa passed away. I don't really do much of anything because it's a huge concern with many employees. I more like just represent the company – to make appearances and stuff."

She regarded me with her mouth agape. I laughed a little and reached over to close her mouth and she jerked aback a little as if she snapped out of stupor. She probably did, I guess.

"L-like really?" she stuttered.

"Um, yeah," she seemed suddenly upset and I had me wondering as to why.

"You're saying you're like a face of your company and you were just making out with me in front of all those people? Like really? Am I missing something? I feel really dumb right now."

I laughed because she seemed amused too, though her brow remained furrowed.

"Guess I don't care. I have nothing to be ashamed of," I winked.

BPOV

I blushed and averted my eyes.

Ok, he was running a huge company, yet he was still sitting here with _me. _

I felt like I was missing some peace of a puzzle. He was beautiful and smart and witty, and I bet _very_ wealthy, and still he was sitting here with me – a plain girl.

"Well, I guess I'm like an opposite of you, kinda like a mouse, you know? I've major in literature now and would like to write a book. I kind of write some short stories now and then, but I would like to write a real book."

He watched me intently and let me speak without interrupting. I appreciated it.

"I don't really know where to start because I don't have such luck to have the parents that would get me anything I wanted – no offence. In fact my basement is kind of unstable ever since. My parents are divorced with my mom living in Florida and dad in WA. They don't speak much and when I was younger they more like played ping pong with me, always trying to get rid of me."

I stared and my toes curling in the sand and pried the stupid tears to stop from falling. "I was lucky enough to meet Alice and her family, who have been helping me ever since. I really love them all. I count them as my real family. Even though Alice and I are not blood related, we are sisters."

He didn't say anything for the longest time and then I felt his arms encircle my frame and pull me to his side on his lounger.

"I'm happy you have found Alice."

I actually laughed a little, "Yeah, me too."

"I have been to the Czech Republic once," he tried to lighten up the mood after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Yep, I haven't been to Prague though, I was in some other city and I can't remember the name of it right now, but there was some film festival with me being supposed to show up. Pure commercial reasons. I would love to see Prague though. I really want to see the city that has captivated your heart."

I laughed nervously, "We'll see about that." I leaned into his side further. "We've been only living there for like two weeks and Alice has us already ushered on a vacay."

"I would see that as a positive. We've met because of that, haven't we?"

"Right."

We spent the reminder of the day just sunbathing and talking, sipping drinks and laughing together. We always seemed to have something to talk about, so there were no awkward silences or anything like that. I really liked that fact. He seemed to talk honestly about everything with me, and I laughed as he told me about some stories from his childhood. I shared some of mine, they were a lot more sad though, and he started to tease me afterward about something entirely different, and thus leading my thoughts into much more comfortable areas.

The sun slowly started to make its way behind the horizon and Edward suggested we would go shower and meet up again for dinner. He would pick me up and we would go together.

When I got into the suit Alice was literally flying around, and it seemed I was only able to see a smeared smudge as she moved so fast.

"Alice what the hell's going on?" I laughed.

She turned to me and hugged me close.

"Bella! I'm so happy! I really love Jasper and I need to told you about him. Now!"

She was bouncing up and down and I just couldn't say no, so I sat down on the sofa and she begun to enthusiastically gesture and talk. I heard about their day and the day before and then Alice turned her head to me.

"That reminds me! What about that hot-ass man you seemed to be so taken up with?"

I immediately blushed and she took that as a clue to ramble on.

"Oh I knew that! You two look so good together, sweetie!" She stopped, than her eyes widened a little. "Wait! Have you guys done it?"

"What? No! But I have a strong feeling that I wouldn't object too much," I smirked.

"That's so freaking awesome! I'm so fucking happy I dragged you in here!"

"Me too, Alice. Thank you," I hugged her and then told her that he was taking me for dinner tonight. She went instantly into her full-active mode, if it were even possible to be more active than she had been, and managed to find the dress for me.

It was white and very simple – certainly very me – and it looked really lovely. She added high-heeled shoes, which I was not so glad about, let alone sure, but I said to myself it was for Edward. My hair was pulled up with a few tendrils hanging around my face. No make-up.

He met me around 8pm, softly knocking on the door of our suit. He was dressed in black, not too formal, pants and a white button down. He was handsome as ever and to be honest all I wanted was to drag him in and have some hot-time together.

He kissed me sweetly on the lips, "You're so beautiful."

That was enough to make my insides melt.

"You don't look half bad yourself, handsome."

He smirked at me and offered me his arm and led me wherever he needed to.

We ended up on a private beach patio with a single table and it was all prepared and stuff, candles included.

"This is very pretty, thank you." I told him as he held my chair for me.

"You have nothing to thank me for," he replied with a gentle smile.

We ate our seafood and it was all really delicious. We were finished eating and my stomach felt really full. He suggested we could walk around a bit and it seemed like a great idea to me. His arm was wrapped tightly around my body, clutching me to him and it felt really great. We talked about anything and everything, getting caught up in the most unimportant details and it felt like home.

For the first time in my entire life I felt like I was cared for.

It felt fucking great.

"Where are you?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked where were you? Am I that boring?" he smiled at me, even though I felt the curiousness burning through his voice.

"No not boring, actually quite the opposite. I was just thinking that it is the first time that I feel really cared for, really happy. Inside out," I smiled at him shyly.

He cradled my face in his hands then and lowered his lips until they were touching mine in a gentle union. I loved kissing him. It felt so good and made my knees weak.

"I'm glad you feel like that with me, because I do care for you."

I felt the heaviness of what he said immediately, but not really in a wrong way. We hugged for what seemed like hours and I felt the length of his body pressed along mine. It was purely awesome.

We resumed walking and I heard some beeping right when we went around the swimming pool and saw him fish his cell phone out of his pocket.

He glanced at the screen and groaned, "I need to take this, do you mind?"

I shook my head and he quickly answered his phone.

"Yeah?"

"You are kidding me right now, right?"

"Oh god, you can't be serious."

He sighed then.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay, give me a minute."

He ended his phone call and turned back to me.

"Sweetheart, would you mind to wait for me here? I'll be back very quickly."

I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"I told my mother about you and she can be very, um capable of gaining what she wants. She's here right now and wants to meet you-"

"What?"

"Shh, I told her there's no way she would do it today and she agreed, but she wants me to meet her in the lobby right now. Do you mind? I would be there just for a minute."

"No, of course I don't mind." I smiled at him, because I truly didn't mind. I needed to recover from my earlier shock anyhow. "But hurry back."

He kissed me on the lips and whispered, "You think I could stay away longer than for a minute?"

With that he let me on a bench in front of the swimming pool alone.

As I stared at the water I found myself wondering deeper. His mom was here to get to know me. My mom would possibly even ever know.

I was sad that parents could be so bad to their children sometimes. And sometimes it was the exact opposite. Like with Edward. He seemed to be perfect in every way.

"Hey, sexy."

I jumped at the voice because it wasn't the one that I wanted to hear.

A blonde man said on the bench beside me – a little too close. I scooted over to the end of the bench and willed him to stay where he was and just to leave me alone.

"You here alone?" his voice seemed drunk and I could smell the alcohol from where I was seated.

He moved closer to me and started to touch my arm. I jerked it aback but I didn't realize that that movement would give him right enough of space to touch my breasts.

"Stop! Hey! Stop!" I jumped up from the bench and I don't know how but he was right behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

He was too strong and I wasn't able to break through his grip. Tears welled up in my eyes and right when I thought of screaming one of his hands went up and pressed painfully against my mouth.

I tried to wiggle out and finally managed to move and slip from his hurtful grip. My arms throbbed from the strength he had used to hold me.

I turned to run but he grabbed my hair and tugged hard. I screamed and he jerked and turned my head back to face him.

He let go of my hair and gripped my sides, trying to touch my breasts in the process. I realized now was my only change and kicked my knee to his groin.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" he yelled at me. I slipped from his hands again but before I was able to turn around his fist connected with my cheek.

I think I whimpered but I wasn't sure, because at the same moment I stumbled on the high heels and the force of his blow directed me right into the water.

I felt myself fall into the swimming pool and then I tried to breathe but I couldn't. My lungs burnt as I breathed in the water. I was hurting too bad everywhere and the water didn't seem to be lifting me up as it had in the morning.

I felt my eyes closing, and right then I felt something warm on my waist. I realized it was probably someone's hands and panic raised in me, causing me to breathe in another gulp of water.

It hurt so bad.

EPOV

I found my mother in the lobby very quickly.

"Edward!"

"Hello, mom," I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"You look good, son."

"Mom, I appreciate the sentiment, but I have a date going on right now," I frowned at the thought of leaving Bella alone.

"Oh, ok, sorry, I just wanted to say hello. Can you and Bella meet me for lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll call you in the morning."

I made my way back to the swimming pool where I had left Bella about five minutes ago. I walked through the lounger area as fast as I could, not wanting to let her wait any longer.

I stopped dead in my steps as I saw some man mumble something along the lines "Stupid fucking bitch."

My mind went blank when I looked around frantically, trying to see Bella. I ran toward the swimming pool as soon as I realized why that fucker was running as if on fire. I hopped into the water head first and opened my eyes under the water, not caring about chlorine and shit.

I took her from the bottom, into my arms and pushed with my legs against the bottom to get us to surface as quickly as possible. I, myself was coughing water when I lifted Bella up and sat her on the edge so I could get out myself.

She didn't seem to be breathing and my hands were shaking as fuck as I tried to push gentle and firm at once against her chest. She coughed and spitted the water out and I was crying like a baby when she breathed in on her own.

"Bella," I kissed her forehead firmly just because I needed it to keep my sanity. I peeled the shirt over my head in haste just because I really didn't have the nerve to unbutton it and pressed it to her bleeding cheek.

It bled a lot but it was just a small wound. Still, I was sure there would be a nasty bruise in the morning.

"Bella, please. Sweetheart, Bella, open your eyes for me, please, love? Come on." I whispered near her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and they were like bloodshot from all the chlorine, but at least she could open them.

Her breathing started to speed up after a second and I knew it must have hurt as fuck so I tried to calm her down by stroking her face and arms. Eventually she calmed down enough and right then she started to shake with what I thought was cold.

I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my private beach house which basically was still a part of the hotel resort.

Her eyes started to close and I knew I needed to keep her awake to warm her up and then I could let her sleep, not before.

"Come on, Bella, talk to me." I tried to shake my arms a little and her lids snapped open.

"Thank you," she rasped. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but it warmed me to the heart nonetheless.

"I'll take you to my place, ok?"

"Yeah."

I laid her on the sofa and hurried for some of my comfy clothes for her. I found a plain white tee shirt and blue cotton shorts.

I laid the clothes onto the vanity in the bathroom and went to help Bella into the bathroom. I held her up and washed her face while she tried desperately to hold some of her weight upward. She was so weak from before and I didn't blame her, I was glad to be able to help her.

"Bella you need to change your clothes. You can't sleep in your wet things."

Her head was resting on my shoulder and she wasn't even able to hold her head up when she spoke.

"Please," she more like breathed. "You do … it. I can't …"

And while I really wanted to get her undressed, this really weren't the circumstances I wanted to do it in. But I knew there was only one option.

So I tried to tame my man-ish thoughts and pulled the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. The dress pooled around her calves and she was before me only in her white bra and panties. I unclasped the bra and it fell too, and I was able to see her perfect breasts for the first time.

I thought about the circumstances again and averted my eyes. Instead, I helped her to put on my white tee shirt, which hugged her petit form to her mid-thigh. My hands reached her hips under the tee shirt and I tugged her panties down.

It was weird because I didn't really feel any sexuality in this. I was happy to have her breathing in my arms.

With a little struggling I managed to put her into my shorts and tie it so it wouldn't fall back down. I lifted her in my arms once again and laid her under the covers on my bed.

She yawned and then whimpered, her lungs probably killing her.

"Just a second."

I quickly changed my clothes and grabbed a towel and wet it in cold water. Then I found the electric duvet cover I always kept here and made my way back to the bed.

I sat on the edge and cleaned up the wound on her face with the towel. She whimpered because it probably stung and I kissed her all over the face, hoping it would take some of the pain away.

I plugged in the cover and laid it over her, wishing it would warm her up soon.

But then I realized she might not want to sleep in one bed with me. It hurt a little but I accepted as a possibility and knew I needed to ask her. Possibly before she fell asleep.

"Bella, do you mind me to sleep here in the bed with you?"

"'Fcoursnot." She mumbled. I think she was asleep already.

I turn all the lights off and climbed in after her. I couldn't help but hug her close to me, as I spooned her on my bed.

I hoped it would at least warm her up a little.

Not only on the outside.

BPOV

_Ow!_

_Why the hell does my throat hurt like a motherfucker?_

Oh!

_Oh!_

The realization dawned on me as I remembered last night's events.

I was sure I subconsciously frowned. The memories from the night before were slowly beginning to flood my vision. Some of them were pleasant… Very, very pleasant. And then they were not.

It went all downhill so fast.

Still, the only thing I could think about now was that I wasn't alone in the bed I was laying in. But it felt good. It was my favorite scent all around me. It felt more than good.

There were light pecks placed on my forehead and cheeks. When he kissed my left one there was sharp pain shooting through my face. I must have winced.

"Good morning, sweet girl," said that warm, smooth voice.

I felt him kiss down my neck and onto my collar bone, lightly brushing his lips across the skin that was exposed to him.

Exposed to his gentle caresses, soft touches, warming kisses …

If there weren't for my soaring throat, and for my fucking throbbing windpipe, I would have really, and I mean really enjoyed it.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," he said again.

He was still stroking my face when I opened my eyes just to find his looking down at me with a heart-warming smile. Yet, his eyes held a hint of awareness, showing his concern to me.

"Morning," I rasped, not recognizing my own voice.

His brow creased a little but he leaned in and kissed my forehead again.

"How do you feel?"

I smiled at him, hoping to give some peace to his mind, but grimaced as the wound on my cheek let known of itself.

"You don't know how beautiful you are when you smile. Just don't do it for a while, at least for a few hours, ok? Or try. You have a wound on your cheek, but don't worry it's not too deep – it'll heal."

He held my face with one hand on the unwound side, while using his honey-like voice on me. He was leaning over me, balancing on only one arm, and I _really _wanted him to lose balance.

I lifted my arms and my fingers went to trace his handsome features. His eyes watched my face, staring to guess what my intentions were. His eyes sparkled as he lowered his head, his slow approach only making my lips tingle.

When his lips finally connected with mine, I could positively say that it was the best moment of the entire morning.

My tongue peeked out and I licked his lower lip. He immediately opened his mouth to let our tongues taste each other. They just only touched when there was a sharp pain in my entire cheek.

I gasped and my hand was instantly holding the source of the pain. Edward backed away, eyes wide and panicked.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I got carried away. We can't strain your face now, or the wound opens again," he started to throw off the covers. "It's bleeding again…"

He stood up and went to where I supposed was the bathroom. He returned a few seconds later with a wet towel.

He took my head to one hand and ever so gently wiped the blood away. The towel was warm and wet and it felt too good.

"Try to sleep some more, will ya?" he took the sheets again and tugged me in. "I'm going to get us some breakfast, okay?"

I only nodded in response, afraid of actually moving my features.

I didn't ever remember how I had drifted off, when I felt someone lifting the sheets and the bed shifting.

Edward moved close to me and hugged my form from behind. I felt exposed and secure at the same time. Even when how we were laying now seemed highly intimate to me. Because it probably was. Still, there was the feeling that just screamed at me that everything was exactly how it's supposed to be.

I heard him breathe in and then the air gushed from his lungs again. He pulled me impossible closer and purred into my hair.

_Wait! Purred? _

"I missed you," he whispered. "Even just those two fucking hours and I missed you like hell." I felt him tighten his arms around me.

I was just way too comfortable in his embrace, so I snuggled further into him to acknowledge him.

"Is your throat any better?"

"I don't know," I needed to try for that. It was still painful, but the sharp edge was gone.

He turned me around in his arms and propped himself up on one elbow, leaning above me slightly.

"You sound better," he said softly.

"Thank you for taking care of me." _I really enjoyed it._ I added in my head.

"My pleasure, truly. Feel free to let me take care of you whenever." His eyes sobered after two seconds of silence. He frowned, but didn't say anything.

He saw my blush at his words and nuzzled my neck.

"You're so beautiful when you blush. I think I've never seen a woman blush before. It's so damn lovely and cute."

I couldn't help but blush more. Was he doing that shit on purpose?

"Stop making me blush! It's really annoying," I smacked his arm lightly in mock anger.

He only smiled a little, and then turned to get out of the bed.

"No!" I whined. "I wanted to snuggle some more!"

"As appealing as that sounds, I really need to get some food into you so Alice won't kick my ass."

"Oh no! Alice!"

Edward probably saw my panicked expression and hushed my instantly. "Don't worry, I called Alice yesterday after I'd put you to bed."

I loved his thoughtfulness.

He had a tray of food set up for me and we ate in bed, quietly, until there was no food left and I felt actually a lot better.

After he'd put the tray away, he sat me on his lap and hugged me close, inhaling.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly.

Still, I knew what this was about.

"It's not your fault," it wasn't.

"It is. If I hadn't left, it wouldn't have happened. Don't even try to deny that, Bella! Oh god. I was so fucking scared when I took you out of the water. You were white as sheet, and I was so glad when you started to cough out the water."

I heard his voice trembling. I think I hadn't seen a man cry in my life.

"I'm okay now, I'm here," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm falling for you, Bella. There's nothing I can do about it. I'm falling in love with you."

He pulled away enough to see my eyes and when our eyes connected. His smoldering gaze said nothing but true. All of it honest. Pure.

"I believe you. Because," I felt my cheeks grow hotter, "I feel the same way."

His face didn't break into one of those face-splitting grins. Instead, he smiled only gently at me, and it felt much more honest to me than anything else.

"Do you?" his eyes bore into mine.

"Yes."

We continued to stare into each other's eyes and I felt myself grow more and more exposed to him every passing second. His hands went to roam my body, mine to his. It wasn't like groping someone. It was like baring souls and connecting them – getting them to know each other.

"I've never felt anything like this, not even close," he murmured.

"I feel so safe with you. Like nothing could ever happen to me with you," I stared into his deep green eyes.

"Because I'll protect you. I swear nothing will ever happen to you again. I'll always be with you."

I saw the resolve rolling off of him in waves, surrounding me.

"I trust you. Completely," I said. And I meant it. I was his.

"That's mutual, then," he winked and smiled crookedly. "Will you let me shower with you? I'll try to keep my hands to myself, promise."

I just smiled at his typical-teen-boy's-like thoughts, but nodded my head in response.

I moved to get out of the bed and stood up, but my head spun and I suddenly wasn't sure where was down and where was up. His arms caught me before I managed to fall down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just every muscle in my body hurts."

"Come on, hot shower does wonders."

We got to the bathroom, which was spacious and very expensive looking. He stripped off his clothes first and it was really some effort I had to muster up to not to look where my libido wanted me to look the most.

I could feel the excitement in the air around us. It was like some magnetic pull that led us to each other. Still, this – him helping me off of _his_ clothes – didn't seem as intimate as before in the bed. This just seemed to complete it all.

His eyes held mine for a moment and then began to wander around my body, and so I set off on my own ogling tour. He was beautiful, all of him. So handsome. Just perfect. I didn't have words.

"You're an absolute perfection, so flawless," he breathed.

I blushed at his words, "So are you."

We got under the stream of hot water and let our bodies get soaked up in it. He turned me and I leaned my back against his front, because my legs were still kind of wobbly. He grabbed shampoo and I felt him put it into my hair. His fingers massaged my scalp and it felt just so fucking good.

We used no washing cloths, just our hands to wash each other instead. I didn't feel weird when I looked at him where he was standing in attention. I didn't feel like it was something I shouldn't watch. I looked at him, he looked at me. It was deeper than just seeing each other's sex.

When we stepped out of shower, he enveloped me in a huge towel, and he took a smaller one as well to would it around his hips.

He led me outside on the terrace and we sat together on one of his white leather loungers.

"This is such a beautiful place," I told him after a moment.

"Yeah, I love this house. It's technically still a part of the hotel resort, and I only own it," he mused as he watched the impossibly blue sea.

We were silent, just sitting there, until we started to feel too hot in the sun. "We need to put some sunscreen on," Edward said.

Later the day, around lunch time, we met Alice and Jasper at the beach bar. She was obviously relieved to see me in one piece and hugged me as soon as I stepped within her arms' reach.

"Bella!" she let out a deep breath.

"I'm okay Alice, it's all good," I hoped to soothe her. "Let me meet him properly?" I whispered into her ear, because I knew if she started to think of Jasper she would forget everything else.

"Sure! So Bella, Edward, this is my boyfriend Jasper; Jasper, this is my best friend Bella and this is Edward," we shook our hands.

We ate some food and I was glad that my throat was starting to feel normal again. Edward hadn't let go of my hand ever, only when he excused himself to the restroom or to get some more food.

It felt damn good to lean into his side and lay my head onto his shoulder, just because I could. And he would always welcome me, kiss my forehead and pull me closer. It felt like something I could get used to.

This was something what I didn't want to think about though. Still now, when I'd already started, it was impossible to stop. We were going to be here only a limited amount of time. It was not forever. I lived in Europe now, and he was traveling.

Would he be willing to settle down with me somewhere? Would I travel with him? Would we want to be together like that at all?

Well one thing was sure. I sure as hell did want to be with him like that.

Right now it was quite an unwelcomed thought though, because he noticed the distress on my face as we walked back to his house.

"Something bothering you, sweetheart?" he asked.

"No, I- it's nothing." I tried to smile convincingly, but I knew I'd failed when the concern didn't leave his emerald eyes.

"Tell me," he insisted. "We need be able to communicate."

I bit my lip, afraid as to how to bring it up.

"We're not gonna be here forever," I said as I tried to avert my eyes. His hand under my chin stopped the movement though.

"And you're worried, because you think that will with the end of us?" he asked, his voice firm.

I didn't know what to say, because it wasn't like I believed that we would just stopped communicating at all, but I was confused and didn't really know what to think. So I just shrugged.

"Bella, I don't want to stop seeing you. Not ever. So I think you can put these intimidating thoughts at bay. Because you won't get rid of me that easily," he finished with a smirk.

"What?"

"You think I would let you live in the Czech Republic, while I'd be walking the Great Wall in China or something?" I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I'll go with you, Bella."

I blinked a few times, not sure if I was only dreaming. He saw my bewildered expression and added quietly.

"You thought I wanted this only for so short? Bella, I love you. I already do. I watched you all day today, unable to take my eyes off of you. Everything you do amaze me. From the little things like swirling a strand of your hair between your fingers or the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, to things like knowing when and how to touch me, calm me or excite me. When our eyes connect I feel like I don't need anything else. I love you, Bella and I want to live with you, or travel with you, whatever you only want."

I gaped at him openly, tears making tinny streams down my cheeks. I couldn't content my happiness, it was too much. Still, I wanted it all. I was so selfish.

I was so fucked.

I was so in love.

EPOV

I watched her expression change from utter shock to understanding to some compassionate mixture of something warm and overwhelming. She looked so beautiful, even with the tears. That was just because I knew it was happy tears though.

"I'm in love with you, Edward."

Her eyes held mine the whole time, reflecting what she was saying in their depths. I believed her because I felt it between us, it was so palpable. I was literally feeling the sparks that flowed when we connected in any way, touched, kissed…

"When you wrap be up in your arms, I never want to be anywhere else. I know that when you're with me I don't need anything else. I know I'm safe, and I have that feeling of destiny and home. I want to be with you, to intensify the feeling, because I know it will when I see how much has our bond tightened after only a few days."

I knew what she meant.

And I knew she saw some kind of answer from my expression, from my eyes, because she turned her head and wrapped her one arm around my waist, so could remain walking. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to pull her closer.

We didn't say anything more as we walked back to the house. We didn't put on TV, or a movie or anything. We just were on the sofa, with me laying down and her laying on top of me. We were just doing nothing, breathing, listening to the sounds around us while focusing on each other.

We fell into a light slumber eventually, the events of the last days taking the better of us.

When I opened my eyes again there was dark outside and when I glanced on the clock on the TV there was 9pm.

"Bella, wake up, sweetheart," I cooed, gently stroking her spine.

I felt her stir, "Um, huh?

"We fell asleep, but I want to get you to bed. If we continue sleeping here we won't be able to move tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, sitting up.

I got up and helped her, too. She excused herself for the bathroom and I stripped my clothes off, leaving only my boxers on. It took a few minutes for Bella to exit the bathroom, but when she did my breath left my body in one bit woosh.

She had on only my white shirt and panties, nothing else, and she looked like she was just sent from heaven. Only for me.

She was picking on the end of the shirt and biting her lip. It was obvious she was nervous but I wasn't sure what it was, really.

"Come here," was all I said.

She obeyed, slowly approaching me. She climbed in and leaned into me, kissing my mouth. Our kisses were growing more passionate, gaining heat from us both.

Her hand gripped my hair and tugged lightly and I was suddenly very aware of my hardening dick. Everything she did just spurred me on more. I had never, ever felt like this.

With no one.

I flipped her on her back and tried to lay not much of my weight on her, but it was fucking impossible when I wanted her so much.

She was intoxicating, all around me, surrounding me. She filled my senses completely and there was no room for anything else. It was just her. My thoughts swirling only around the images of her naked skin and hooded eyes.

I felt her part her legs and I was able to lie against the cradle of her body. The moment my rock hard dick touched her dripping-wet panties, I thought I might combust.

But I froze when I felt her stiffen suddenly.

"I-, Edward I should tell you something," she said, blushing furiously.

I nodded for her to continue, wondering what that could possibly be.

"I'm still a virgin."

_What?_

"I know, I'm 25 and everything, but honestly, I don't trust people that easily and I'm a very shy person, so even though I've had boyfriends it never led to this," she defended herself. "I just didn't feel right with them and wanted to stop every time they wanted to explore further."

I still just gaped at her because I wasn't able to comprehend how could such a beautiful woman made it, as a virgin, so far.

But another thought occurred to me. Did she want me then? Did she want me to take her pureness? Or was she telling me she didn't want me?...

Suddenly I wasn't sure. I didn't want to scare her thought, because it would only lead to hurting her, and I would hate myself if that happened.

"I just can't believe it. You're too beautiful," I said. "But tell me, what are you telling me? What do you want?"

She took my face between her hands and kissed my lips softly while shifting her hips which caused her moan, and me to groan.

"I want to tell you, that I love you and trust you," she kissed me again. "That means that I trust you completely, the way that I probably won't ever trust anyone else. Which means I trust you with my body to, that you won't do anything to hurt me."

I stared into her eyes, secretly hoping she was saying the truth. But as I watched the endless depths I found myself drowning in them and trusting in return.

"I love you, Bella," I murmured.

I slowly resumed kissing her, our tongues swirled together in a wonderful dance. She tasted so good, I wanted to taste her everywhere. I kissed the skin on her collarbone, and the tee shirt was really beginning to bother me, so I looked her in the eyes for a second before lifting it over her head.

And I got a very nice view in the process and on.

She was here, laid out before me in only her panties and I'd never seen anything more stunning, gorgeous and breathtaking.

I figured she thought otherwise when she started to pull her hands up to cover herself.

"Don't," I whispered softly. "You're far too perfect to be covered," I said while looking her deep in the eye.

I kissed every inch of her skin that I could reach, and was rewarded by having her moaning and making those little sex-filled sounds which were driving me crazy. Literally.

I was starving for her and my tongue was burning with the need to taste her sweetness. I slowly itched downward, unable to take it anymore and glanced her way one more before slowly pulling her panties down.

I kissed the apex of her thigh, licking all way up to her belly button and then down to her heated center. I kissed her clit sucking on it slightly and she made some primal sound that almost made me come right then.

"Edward," she moaned.

"Shhh, just feel it, love."

She was soon breathless, and I continued sucking and nibbling, occasionally biting a little. She was writhing underneath me, unable to escape, wanting more. And she tasted sooo fucking sweet. I swear I could lick her all day long, never getting enough.

Slowly I inserted one finger inside her hot wetness and when I felt how hot and slick and inviting she was I just wanted to push _other_ part of my body inside her. Soon I added another finger and twirled my fingers so I could press against the spot inside her. It didn't take all too long and she was coming undone onto my face. I'd never seen anything more erotic or beautiful.

_Her face when she came…_

"I love you, Bella," I reminded her.

"Back at you," she blushed.

I kissed her and the thought of her tasting herself on my mouth made me even crazier.

"Bella, I can't wait anymore. I have to have you."

"Then take me," she said looking at me with those honest eyes. "Please."

That was all I needed.

"Should we use a condom?"

"I'm on pills and clean so…" she trailed off.

"You sure?" I wanted her to be one hundred percent sure.

"Yes." Her tone was firm and suddenly too mature.

But now I panicked a little. She was a virgin. I'd never been with a virgin before. Would it hurt her too much? Would she bleed? I only hoped I wouldn't hurt her.

Too much.

"Tell me if you're uncomfortable in any way, please," I held her face between my hands forcing her to keep eye contact. "Tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

"I will, Edward. Don't worry, I love you."

I sighed and told her I loved her too. I kissed her mouth again and her face, eyelids, ears, hairline, nose, cheeks, chin; just everything I could think of. Her hands disposed me of my boxers and soon I was positioned at her entrance.

We kissed deeply as I pushed a little. I had a very hard time to keep it slow and not to slam into her, because she was so tight and hot.

Our eyes connected again and I pushed, slowly, further. I could feel breaking the barrier and saw her neck arch toward me, her head falling back, her hair wild all around on the pillows. She gasped and stilled, her legs locked around me, subconsciously telling me not to move.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea-ah."

Her breath caught a little while saying the word so I knew it hurt her. I didn't know what to do and thought that maybe it was worse to be still like this so I moved within her, gaining a moan in process.

A few short and slow movements was all it took for her to get used to my size and she began to writhe against me, meeting my sensually slow thrusts.

We were a heap of sweat and moans and groans of pleasure, of great pleasure and I fucking loved it.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped. This was enough for me to be in heaven.

She raked her fingernails across my back and her legs locked tighter around me as we swung together.

I kissed her neck and felt her walls contract around me when her breath began to catch in her throat. She arched against me and called my name into the warm evening air as she came for the second time.

I followed her soon and collapsed on top of her, physically unable to move anywhere else. When our breathing returned to normal I stayed where I was and turned my head to kiss her neck, grateful for the access.

"Thank you, Bella."

BPOV

"What? Why are you thanking me?" I murmured softly, bewildered.

"For giving this to me. I love you," he kissed my neck again.

"Thank you for being gentle, and by the way," I chuckled, "I love you too."

"Good to know," he laughed.

He withdrew from me and I felt the loss immediately. I was grateful that he was so gentle and loving, helping me the whole way. I couldn't even embrace the whole lot of feelings I had for him. I really did love him.

"Good night, sweet girl."

"Good night, lover boy."

I heard him chuckle before the sleep overtook me.

A/N:

Okay that's it so far!

I don't know where to start so…

First of all; I will continue writing MLWY I'm just not sure when because now I have no time nor mood to do so. I do need to be in a certain mood to write that story. Right now it's at the point where the story needs to fit in every way, no lapses, so I need to be careful with it, and I just don't have time for that right now.

Secondly; this story was originally meant as a one-shot because I started writing in when I was on a vacation myself, so I had kind of inspiration. Anyway, this story is positive and would go on with the positive… No too heavy topics, just fun, lots of traveling and more like interesting stuff. I think I kind of like it, I just want to write long and update not too often due to my heaps of school work. Please try to understand.

Tell me what you think about this in a **review**, guys. They are very encouraging.

Thank you for reading,

Take care,

~Teri.


End file.
